Link's Search
by Dragkhar
Summary: Link's endless search for a long lost companion . . .


K . . . this is really my first fanfic that I have ever posted on any website whatsoever, so please excuse me if it is written badly or something =). The story is based several years after The Legend of Zelda, The Ocarina of Time. I don't consider this a real Zelda thing, cause this has absolutely nothing to do with Zelda. I'm sorry for it's incompleteness, I don't often finish my works, but I thought that this had a nice start so I decided to post it. Well, heres mah storee . . .  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Though the peace of Hyrule and the surrounding lands was restored, the Hero was left with an empty feeling. An absence in his heart weighed heavily on his spirit. One story was over, yet another was about to begin. Traveling endless days through huge forests, endless plains, and desolate deserts, Link searched ceaselessly for his fairy companion, Navi. His return to his home and a visit to the guardian tree turned up no clues. Navi was nowhere to be seen nor heard of. No one knew what had become of her . . . Now, several years later, Link stood upon the precipice of a gargantuan cliff. Looking down, only an impenetrable gray haze. Rumors held that this was the final resting place of abandoned Fairies. Link could feel nothing but sorrow for Navi; her only purpose had been to escort Link through his journey, then be gone. He had never had the chance to show his gratitude. Dwelling on such thought only deepened Link's dark mood, and he quickly banished the thoughts.  
His green tunic billowed in the soft breeze whispered upward from the clouds. It seemed to be pushing him away from the cliffs, urging him to turn away from his path. His appearance had changed over the years. Again, Link had the appearance of a young man, much like what he had looked like after being preserved for seven years by the last sage. Of average height, he had pointed ear adorned by a single earring. His sword and shield were safely tucked away in his belt and on his back. The back of his hand still held the mark of the Triforce--Bravery. The Triforce of power adorned his other hand. He had gained it after weakening the evil Gannondorf enough to be sent into another dimension. Both marks meant nothing to him. He had only been doing what he had seen as right. Despite his indifference, many who saw the symbols on his hands had shown great fear and refused to come near him. Only a select few were brave enough to approach him. From those few he had gained the knowledge of this place. Surveying the cliff once again, he began searching for the path down. They had told him that the path, itself not easily found, was quite treacherous, at the very widest it was a foot and a half's distance to oblivion. At last, his sharp eyes caught a small shadow. Closer inspection revealed a small path leading downwards, below the boiling mists. He set off, not allowing even a bit of hope fill him. After several failed attempts of finding Navi, Link did not dare let himself become filled with hope, lest he become overwhelmed with sadness and despair. As he began descending, his sharp ears picked up soft voices. Quietly, they whispered into his ear, promising everything and nothing. He ignored them as he continued his journey downward. As he entered the clouds, which did not dissipate as he neared, he realized that it would become dark very quickly. With no means of light, he may not be able to find his way. If the path was so narrow, he decided, then he should be able to see all he would need to see. His surprisingly vibrant eyes could see remarkably well for a human. Quickly, the rolling mists enveloped Link. The trail narrowed precariously, and almost all traces of sunlight disappeared. Somehow, though, a faint light permeated the mists, preserving the light enough to give an impression of a permanent dusk. Link nearly stumbled on a number of small pebbles that somehow made their way under his foot. A few went over the edge, and he stopped to listen for the expected sound of them colliding with the floor, deep below. No such sound could be heard. In fact, Link noticed, no sound at all could be heard. The whispering had gone, replaced by complete silence. A few hundred feet later, and Link was startled by what he saw. The bottom of the cliff?! Where had those rocks he had disturbed fallen then? He dismissed the idea. They had probably fallen onto a soft surface, making nearly no sound at all when they hit. Link surveyed his surroundings. It seemed he was now at the entrance to an archaic forest. Mist still surrounded him, the omnipresent light illuminated only a few feet in front of him. He could make out ancient trees, ages upon ages old. Most of them were probably two or three times the age of the old Tree of his former home. Their gnarled branches twisted into seemingly tortured forms, each branch bare except for a few at the top, sporting a small tuft of jagged, dark green leaves. As Link proceeded forward, he was rewarded with the familiar sight of a glowing ball of light, coupled with a pair of slight wings. It examined him with mild curiosity, then flew off. The mere sight of a fairy without a paired human made Link's heart skip a beat. He didn't pause before dashing after the small globe of light quickly fading in the distance.  
*****  
  
After a brief dash through the woods, Link found himself in a wide-open area where the mist seemed to lessen. In the center of the circular clearing lay a decrepit looking fountain, marks of age marring the surface of the fountain stood out clearly against the off-white of what could once have been an ivory fountain. Slowly, he registered faintly glowing lights appearing as he approached. Fairies were appearing. As he approached, they crowded around him. He could hear their voices. Normally, one could not hear the voice of a fairy unless it was your own. What was this place? Could it truly be the place of abandoned fairies? "Who are you?" a faint voice asked. "What do you want?" asked another. "where are you from?" Link wasn't sure what to do, so he began answering some of the soft queries. "Link. I am from Hyrule. I'm looking for-" He cut off as the fairies abruptly backed away from him simultaneously. "You come from home . . ." The bravest of them said. "You should not be here. Go now, before it is too late. The living do not last long here."  
  
**Later Portions of Story may be coming . . . Feel free to post comments, and suggestions are HUGELY appreciated** 


End file.
